


Nous disposons de tout le temps du monde.

by saphique



Category: Alien Quadrilogy (Movies), Alien Series, Alien: Resurrection (1997)
Genre: End of the World, F/F, Feminism, Femslash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: Ripley 8 et Call, assises dans la poussière, contemplent la Terre.





	Nous disposons de tout le temps du monde.

Nous disposons de tout le temps du monde.

Nous avons chapardé à nos créateurs l'espace qu'ils nous déniaient.

Nous détenons tout ce qui appartenait aux mâles.

Semi-humaines, possiblement immortelles, nous possédons toute l'énergie de l'Univers.

Extra-terrestres, semi-femmes, nos cœurs artificiels et mutants battent au même rythme.

Nous respirons à l'abri de la cruauté des hommes.

Nous célébrons notre liberté, notre lien amoureux indestructible, sur une Terre à reconstruire.


End file.
